


Tease

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Negan has been neglecting his wives, so you tease him by flirting with Daryl in front of him.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote a while back with the prompt "Enough with the sass"

“I swear, you spend more time in your office than you do with your own wives,” you said, pouting slightly as you looked back at Negan. You were sitting on top of his huge hardwood desk, your leg propped up so you could show off your cute pumps and sheer stocking clad leg. Still, he barely glanced at you.

“Darling, nothing would get done around here if I stayed in the parlor and fucked my wives all day,” Negan said as he peeled his eyes away from his work to briefly glance up at you. “Believe me, there’s nothing I’d like more than to bury my cock in you but I’ve got to deal with Rick the Prick and his fucking shenanigans on top of making sure no one acts like a fucking dumbass around here.”

“If ifs and buts were candies and nuts than we’d all have a Merry Christmas,” you said as you rolled your eyes.

“Don’t push it, doll.” Negan sighed and went back to his papers. “If you want to stay here that’s fine with me, but you gotta stop fucking interrupting me. Got it?”

Before you could answer with another witty retort, there was a knock at the door. After Negan bellowed for them to come inside, Daryl opened the door with a silver tray balanced in his hand.

“Put it down on the coffee table,” Negan said absentmindedly as he barely gave Daryl one look.

Even though he wasn’t looking at Daryl, you were. Even in the disheveled state that Negan allowed him to stay in, he was incredibly handsome. And those sweats couldn’t disguise how built Daryl was underneath. With a slight smirk as you watched Daryl avoid eye contact and move to set the tray on the table, a horribly brilliant idea suddenly twisting its way into your brain.

“Well Negan, if you can’t pay attention to us wives then maybe we need someone up there to take care of us. Like a butler.” You paused for dramatic effect before finally saying in a sultry voice, “Maybe Daryl.”

Negan’s eyes shot up to yours just as you heard the clattering of a runaway tea cup after Daryl lost his grip on it. Your husband didn’t say anything, though you were enjoying the little spark of danger in his eyes that hinted for you to stop while you were ahead. Not that you could do that now.

“Well, I just thought us girls should be allowed to have a little eye candy if you’re not going to be seeing us for long periods of time,” you said as Negan gripped the pen in his hand just a tad bit tighter. “I mean, I’m sure he could service us quite well. Isn’t that right Daryl?” you asked with a wink in his direction.

Daryl’s face was kept down, his hair no doubt covering the blush of embarrassment and flattery that was crawling up his cheeks. You felt bad teasing him like this, but you knew this was the easiest way to get Negan riled up.

When Daryl didn’t respond, you continued, “Daryl, I’m not that hard to please. I’m sure you could get the _taste_ for being my butler if you looked hard enough.” As you said this, you pulled the hem of your little black dress just high enough up your thigh to give him a better hint of where exactly you wanted him.

Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest as Negan stood up, his chair falling backward and clattering against the floor with the sheer force of his wrath. He stomped around the desk until he was leaning down in front of you, his lips curled into a snarl and his eyes burrowing into yours as you tried to hold back the excitement that rushed through your core.

“Enough with the sass!” Negan hissed as he pulled your body against him.

“Make me,” was all you had to say to him before he wrapped his fingers in your hair and roughly smashed his lips down onto yours. You gripped onto the lapels of his jacket as his other hand found a place on your exposed thigh, holding you against him as he deepened the kiss. Your head began to swim from the intensity of it all, your body already beginning to beg for his possessive hands.

“C-can I go please?” Daryl asked in a low grunt, obviously shy from the whole display.

“Get the fuck out Dixon!” Negan growled before diving back in for another kiss. You didn’t even hear the door close as your brain was focusing on Negan’s hardening member in his jeans as he grinded his hips against your body.

When he broke the kiss the second time, his deep seductive voice mumbled in your ear, “Get into my room. You wanted some service? I’ll give you some motherfucking service.”

And with that, he pulled himself away from you and walked over to his bedroom door, not once looking back at you. He knew you would follow. With an impish grin you pushed yourself off of the desk and wandered over to the door. You knew just what buttons to push to drive Negan over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in keeping up with me, follow me on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
